The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Lorca`.
`Lorca` is a product of planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium cultivars with pink flower color, dark eye, semi-double flower form and early flower response. `Lorca` was originated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Hagenbach, Germany, in 1990.
The female parent was `PAC Laura`, characterized by its pink flower color, semi-double flower form and light green foliage without zonation. `PAC Laura` is commercially available from PAC Dresben, Germany. The male parent of `Lorca` was `Rio`, characterized by its pink flower colors, single flower form, dark foliage and weak habit, which is commercially available. `Lorca` differs from `PAC Laura` by its larger umbels and its higher and darker leaves. `Lorca` also has a red-purple spot on broad petals where as `PAC Laura` has a white zone at the base of its petal. `Lorca` may be distinguished from `Rio` by its semi-double flower and darker leaves.
`Lorca` was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventors in August 1991 in a controlled Environment in Hagenbach, Germany.